Breaking Through
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Umm, another teen gets sucked into Tortall but with a twist. She knows noting about it, and it's all Kyprioth's fault...
1. Chapter 1

Well, I know this has been done a million times before, but I needed a new muse, so I decided to do this one.

Summary: An unpopular girl and a super hot popular guy get sucked into Tortall after becoming friends. Cause? Kyprioth. Read and review!

..Lady Merlin..

Lily (A/N: no, not Lily Potter, though it would be a good idea…) sat on the bench furthest away from all the rest. She nibbled her sandwich and thought. She seemed to be doing quite a lot of that now-a-days. She looked up, only to see some of the popular clique walking towards her. Two 'uber hot' guys and two 'sexy' girls. The girls looked totally blonde. As in, they were blonde, but they looked 'It' too. One of the guys looked as if he'd been dragged there by the other. _Oh what now? _She moaned. She wasn't exactly very popular. And she was their favourite target…

"So, what'cha reading lily-poo?" asked one of the girls in a simpering sweet voice.

_Oh not THIS again._

"None of your shit." Lily responded coolly, and sounding much calmer than she felt. Three of them looked at each other and –ooh-ed while the last boy simply looked embarrassed.

"AW, she's grown up, cussing like her daddy!" Lily flinched. That was a touchy topic… Her dad was an old drunk. Well, he hadn't always been like that, but when his wife died, it had gone from bad to worse.

The boy snatched her book and read the cover. "s-s-s-ilver s-t-torm."

"hmm, no shit Sherlock." Lily said amused.

"You think you're so big do you? You're nothing but a low down slut!" The second girl said. And Lily grinned. She was in luck. The girls didn't seem to have realised, but suddenly, somebody tapped her shoulder. She spun around. "Oh, it's just you Mrs. Keith."

"Yes, it's just me, and did I happen to hear one of you using a cuss word?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Follow me, would you Liana?" she asked the blonder girl. And when Liana shot a glance at her fellow companion, Gina, she followed without a word. Lily thought, how good it is to be a teachers pet. She wasn't exactly perfect, but she was sweet and smart. The other boy stalked off, leaving her to read, but someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up slightly startled.

"Erm, hey, I know you probably hate us all now, but I wanted to say sorry on behalf of my friends." He said in a pleasant baritone. Lily studied him. She had never noticed, but he was cute. He had black hair falling elegantly over his sky eyes. His skin was a fair beige. He was unblemished and his mouth held a shadow of a smile.

"Well, I did, but you changed that. Thank you. I never knew you lot were human. Now, I have a higher opinion about you. And just something for you to ponder, are you sure they are your friends. You seem decent, but they…" she trailed off. "I gotta go now. Bye."

"I hope you know this doesn't mean we're friends!" he yelled after her. She hid a grin and turned back, smiling slightly. She gave a small joking bow and turned away again. She knew he wasn't all bad. He just wanted to fit in, just like she had. Now she didn't care.

He looked at her confident stride and was pleased. She seemed sure of herself, confident. She didn't have all that make up and clothes to hide under. She was happy, just as she was. It was nice, you know, to have a different type of person as your friend. He gazed at her dark red hair, blowing gently in the breeze and was startled out of his thoughts by a yell from behind him, "Carlos!"

Well, how was that? I hope it wasn't boring. Lol. I made Lily kinda like Lily Potter, in looks and stuff, but erm, well, what can I say? Please Read and Review! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy, this is the second chappie up of Breaking through. Enjoy!

Summary: An unpopular girl and a super hot popular guy get sucked into Tortall after becoming friends. Cause? Kyprioth. Read and review!

..Lady Merlin..

Lily was walking home alone after school that day, when she heard her name being called behind her. "Lily! Lily! Wait up!" she turned around to see _him_ chasing after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. She grinned at him in greeting.

"So, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Erm, to my convent/orphanage. They pray to some dude named Mithros and they were the only ones to take me in." she said.

"Really? I live there too!" he exclaimed.

"What? I've never seen you around there."

"That's because, my home, was burned--" he choked.

"Oh. It's ok. I understand. It's not a bad place, and I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me. My ma died of cancer and my dad died of a failed kidney. He drank. He drank to drown his pain. He put me in pain too."

"Oh, you must have been close."

"No. I mean, this." She said and pulled up her sleeve to expose still red scars with stitches.

"OH MITHROS!"

"…"

"Hey, I might as well as try to fit in, I mean, if Christians say Jesus Christ, then Mitherans must say Oh Mithros, right? But this is not the time. He really beat you up?"

"Yeah." She managed, and looked down, hiding her tears.

"Hey," he said and pulled her into a hug.

For thirty seconds, neither of them realised, then, they broke off awkwardly. Both of them blurted out at the same time, "sorry." They walked on in silence.

"Anyway, Lily, I though about what you said to me." Lily raised an eyebrow. "And I decided that you were right. I mean, what kind of friends push their friends around to do what they don't want to."

"Good for you. If I was a psychiatrist, I would tell you that you have had a breakthrough!" she said cheekily.

"Oh jolliness!" he murmured sarcastically.

She grinned. He noticed how beautiful she looked when she did that. "Hey, you know, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh yeah. I'm Carlos, Carlos Moonsword." (A/N: OOOHH! I just gave you lot a heart attack didn't I?" I was just kidding) Carlos Conte."

"Ooh, alliteration!" she said cheekily.

He grinned and flicked his hair out of his eyes pretending to be a model and strutted about a bit more. And made her laugh, for the first time in a long time. They soon reached the convent. Unknown to them, they were being made part of great plans.

Well, how was that? Cool? Hope so. REVIEW!

e


	3. Chapter 3

Well, chapter three. Enjoy!

Summary: An unpopular girl and a super hot popular guy get sucked into Tortall after becoming friends. Cause? Kyprioth. Read and review!

..Lady Merlin..

Kyprioth looked at his pond and the image faded. He grinned evilly. Well, as evilly as you can grin when you're laughing. He was gonna cause loads of trouble, and thrive in his element… He was gonna have a lot of fun…

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

It was late at night and neither of them could sleep. Lily sat in the balcony shared with 5 other girls. It was silent. She could only hear the wind whispering in her hair. She looked up at the moon, shining down on her. It was beautiful. And she wished, for something good to happen. And at the same time, Carlos was wishing the same thing. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Thunder sounded. "Oh shut up!' came a good natured voice. The thunder stopped.

He stopped at the two frightened looking children. "hullo. I'm Kyprioth, god of mischief, and that noisy ass was my brother, thunder. I was thinking, since both of you," at that both of them noticed each other and smiled weakly. "wanted something good to happen, I would put you in Tortall, erm, lets see, a few hundred years ago, In King Jonathan of Conte's rule, after The lady knight, Wildmage, Protector and Trickster. Yeah. So here you go!" and waved bye, before another loud flash and being whooshed to somewhere else.

I know, short, but packed. I hope. Lol. REVIEW!


End file.
